New Georgia
Early colonisation and ecological disaster New Georgia was one of the earliest planet colonised by the Terran Confederation, a private company, the Georgian Export Colonial company being in charge of the process. Their first mistake was to literally adopt the worst possible type of political system for a colonisation effort (total libertarianism), even before considering that even though the planet was more or less ideal for human population, it lacked an important thing: the proper gravity. New Georgia is at least 0.2G outside what the Colonial Authority considers "the goldylock zone", requiring the population to have extreme adaptation to be able to survive effectively on the planet. But, in order to save costs, the Georgian Export Colonial Company basically "forgot" to tell the settlers they hire what effects that would have on their body, along with other factors in regards to plants, animals and other goods that were going to be brought in. The GECC also forgot some of the important rules of colonisation set down by the Elven Star Empire, importing massive amounts of Terran creatures on the planet, destroying ecosystems and eliminating biodiversity. It took 30 years for the GECC to go completely bankrupt and for the colony to be rescued by the Confederate government, who rapidly reinstated order with radical political changes. Sadly, the damage to the ecosystem meant that barely any of the original creatures from New Georgia had survived (the seas had been gravely affected as imported shrimps, lobsters and other crustaceans had eliminated all of the local fauna). Rather than attempt to save what they could of the ecosystem, the Confederate Colonial Board got a derogation which they used to basically transform the local ecosystem completely to reflect the one of Terra, only that things generally grew between 25% and 50% bigger. Current era New Georgia was then managed like a hawk, especially by the Confederate Internal Affairs who wanted to make sure no more issues would arise from the planetary authorities. While people were now aware of the potential issues of settling on New Georgia, the land was extremely cheap and there were multiple grants for all forms of work all over the planet, with year round fishing around the Brunswick continent and the opportunity to produce close to double the yield of most cash crops due to the size of the said crop. There was also multiple grants for large families as the newborns would not be as affected by the local gravity by having grown in it, leading to "cash bonus for the 3rd child and more" being advertised on colonial posters. This led to a population boom which turned New Georgia into one of the most prosperous colony in the Confederation, even after its rough start. Historical characters Military outpost New Georgia serves as an important military staging point within the Terran Confederation, as multiple orbital ring-docks can be used to refuel and resupply ships, the few orbital colonies being used as staging point for troops on their way to different fronts and the multiple ship production plants in the general region. This drives the wealth of New Georgia far beyond what it would generally be able to get on its own, and even though it suffers from being a higher gravity planet, still has a steady flow of immigrants who are ready to suffer the cost for the chance at living the Georgian dream. Category:Planet Category:Terran Confederation